brother_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Steven Perry
Bradley Steven Perry (born November 23, 1998) is an American actor who plays Kaz in Lab Rats: Elite Force and Mighty Med. He is also known for his role as Gabe Duncan on Good Luck Charlie, and for his role as Jack Parker in Pants on Fire. He is currently 18 years old. Career In 2007, Perry began his professional acting career at the age of 8, with small roles in the films Choose Connor and Magnificent Max. The following year, he made his television debut, with a guest-starring role on the CBS crime-drama Without a Trace. Over the next year, Perry continued to appear in small comedic roles in such films as The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard, Opposite Day, and Old Dogs. In 2010, Perry landed a starring role on the Disney Channel family sitcom Good Luck Charlie. On the series, Perry plays an intelligent and scheming boy named Gabe Duncan, the third of five siblings in the Duncan family, alongside fellow Disney veterans Jason Dolley and Bridgit Mendler. In 2011 he was in the movie Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! In 2011, Perry landed a co-starring role in the Disney Channel original movie Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure opposite Ashley Tisdale. In the film, Perry played Roger Elliston III, a precocious young dog owner and Sharpay's rival, competing to get his dog a starring role on Broadway. In 2016, he's set to appear in Descendants: Wicked World in Season 2. Personal Life Perry was born on November 23, 1998, and lives in southern California with his parents and three older sisters. He is homeschooled on the set of Good Luck Charlie and plays on a local baseball team in his free time. Perry is also an avid fan of the New England Patriots, and has appeared in an NBC Sunday Night Football television promo as "The Patriots Kid". When he isn't busy with work and school, Perry devotes his time to various charitable causes including Mattel Children's Hospital, which provides treatment for children suffering from pediatric diseases, Toys for Tots, which is dedicated to donating toys to underprivileged children during Christmas, and the Make-a-Wish Foundation, which is dedicated to granting wishes to children with life-threatening medical conditions. Filmography Film Year Film Role Notes 2007 Choose Connor School Boy Magnificent Max Georgie Rosenthal Short film 2009 Old Dogs Soccer Kid Cameo Who Shot Mamba? David Opposite Day Security Guard 39 Cameo The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard Young Don Ready 2010 Peacock Young John Skillpa Voice 2011 Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Roger Elliston Disney Channel Original Movie; Direct-to-DVD 2011 Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! Gabe Duncan Disney Channel Original Movie 2014 Pants On Fire Jack Parker Disney XD Original Movie Television Year Show Role Notes 2008 Without a Trace Charlie Guest star; Episode: "Closure" 2010–2014 Good Luck Charlie Gabe Duncan Main role; Disney Channel Original Series 2013-2015 Mighty Med Kaz Main Role; Disney XD Original Series 2014 Win, Lose, or Draw Himself Guest star; 3 Episodes 2015 I Didn't Do It Dr. Scott Gabriel Guest star; Episode "The Doctor is in" 2016 Lab Rats: Elite Force Kaz Main Role: Disney XD Original Series 2017 Speechless Donald Bronson Guset Star; ABC TV Series, Episode 1.12 Awards Awards Year Award Role Work Result 2011 Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV series - Supporting Young Actor 2012 Trivia He dated Sabrina Carpenter. Lab Rats cast member Tyrel Jackson Williams also worked in Pants On Fire with him. He made a cameo in the movie "Opposite Day", in which Billy Unger portrayed the main character. He directed the episode, Sleep-Shifting. Category:Actors